At the present time, optical-to-electrical and electrical-to-optical (hereinafter “optoelectric”) packages, containing a pair of optoelectric packages, are contained in one common or standard optoelectric module. The packages are generally used in pairs for two-way communication. Multiple optoelectric modules are used in a common mounting rack to provide multiple communication channels. The optoelectric modules are positioned in the rack in, for example, rows and columns and, to save space, the optoelectric modules are positioned as close together as possible.
In general, each optoelectric module is constructed to be inserted into an opening or cage in the rack. Once the optoelectric module is inserted completely into the cage, the optoelectric module is captured by means of a latch spring inside the cage that is positioned to engage a locking tab on the optoelectric module. To release the optoelectric module and remove it from the cage, the latch spring must be disengaged from the locking tab, after which the optoelectric module can be withdrawn from the cage.
The problems that arise result chiefly from the closeness, size and shape of the optoelectric modules. The optoelectric modules are generally oblong in shape with a multi-pin electrical plug or socket at the rear or inner end which mates with a multi-pin electrical socket or plug in the cage. The optoelectric module must nest snugly in the cage since any relative movement would eventually cause failures. However, because of the firm fit, withdrawal of the optoelectric module from the cage requires some effort. Because of the closeness and small size of the multiple optoelectric modules in the rack, access to each optoelectric module is limited. Also, the latch spring must be disengaged from the locking tab before the optoelectric module can be withdrawn.
In one prior art solution a simple linear actuator is provided. The linear actuator is pushed forward to raise the latch spring in the cage to release it from the locking tab. For this design, the linear actuator is entirely located under the optoelectric module and, therefore, is difficult to access. That is, one must push the linear actuator forward with one hand to raise the latch spring and then grip and pull the optoelectric module. This combined pushing and pulling action, along with the need to firmly grip whatever portion of the optoelectric module is available for gripping, is very inconvenient.
Another solution used in the prior art uses a locking tab on the end of a lever spring. This, solution requires a different rack and cage arrangement. Instead of moving the latch spring (as described above) in the cage, the locking tab is displaced to clear the latch and unlock the optoelectric module. A problem is that latch springs can be unreliable. For example, the spring can be bent or deformed by repeated use and will no longer effectively lock the optoelectric module into the cage.
Another solution is the handle-based design. A handle is pulled down to release the latch. This handle can then be used to pull the module out of the cage. He problem with this solution is reaching the handle in the first place. In high density module arrangements, it can be very difficult to reach the handle as there may be another module right above it.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved optoelectric module with pop-out tab based latching/delatching mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved optoelectric module with pop-out tab based latching/delatching mechanism that can be easily incorporated into any of the present optoelectric modules and cages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved optoelectric module with pop-out tab based latching/delatching mechanism that provides greater accessibility during nesting and removal of optical transceivers from cages.